It doesn't have a title, I'm too Crazy
by Shriek Hyrulean
Summary: Well, something bad finally happens to the twerp, unlike in the TV series, The perv is taken away, and the most feared thing is.. I FIGURED OUT HOW TO USE A CELL PHONE AAH!
1. Sometimes the Great White Chapter go'way

It really doesn't Have a title...  
  
by: Yours truly.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. IF I did; I would rule the world. But, of course, I don't.  
  
"Ash is Gay" Claimer: I know there are actually SOME Ash fans out there... *squints* somewhere... So don't be offended. Please, don't. It's just my opinion.  
  
Poke-Claimer: Really, I don't own a Pokemon Gym, or any Pokemon stuff, really. I just pop up in random places. Okay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What a nice day! Don'tcha think, Pikachu?" Ash asked his Pokemon.  
  
"Pika Pikachu Pi!" Pikachu said, knowing noone could actualy understand or decifer what he had just said.  
  
"Ash.. We've been walking for three days straight! Can't we at least stop in the next town?!?" Misty complained, in a very loud voice, I might add.  
  
"Yeah, and We really haven't had anything to eat but these Stale Cheese Nips that you Just HAPPENED to buy from that Cheap-o Merchant on the road!" Brock was getting just a little bit ticked off...  
  
"FINE!! We'll just stop in the next town for a few hours.."  
  
"A-ASH!!!! That could be miles away! Oh.. wait.." Misty Looked at the sign inches away from her hand, " 'Cheesefoundland City: 1/4 of a mile' That's convienient!"  
  
Ash did that crazy fally thing he does when he's ticked and Shot back up. "I Told you! Now hurry! I'm starved!"  
  
Brock and Misty got that thing on their heads that shows that they're mad.  
  
"Pika Pika-a!" Pikachu raced after Ash.  
  
Misty Sighed. "C'mon Brock.." She started off.  
  
"WAIT!! This sign never said there was a Nurse Joy or an Officer Jenny!" Brock managed to say before Misty Dragged him to town.  
  
About Ten Minutes Later... After Ash had sucessfully caught a Poliwag and a Bellsprout; Togepi was acting really kind of Scared..  
  
"Togi BRRi! Togipi!"   
  
"Togepi; What's wrong?!" Misty asked her Pokemon in surprise.  
  
"I think Togepi's sensing power from a Pokemon trainer.." Brock Said before Ash interrupted.  
  
"Oh, C'mon! Its only a trainer! I mean, how hard could it be?!"  
  
The bushes rustled....  
  
Two trainers popped out as if they had been trapped on a desert island for at least a century and were seeing trees for the first time. At first noone could really see their faces; but after about 2 seconds, They realized they were people. One was more traditional, while the other was more modern. Both were girls; One with Blue hair with ocean Blue eyes, who was wearing A worn lavender t-shirt and blue jeans, And the other with Silver hair, Blue eyes, no trace of ears anywhere; and A blue Kimono-type thing. So, yeah. :P  
  
"Intruders!" The silver-haired one shouted, "Rin, What could they want with such a poor village as ours!?!?"  
  
"Moron. Luffy, they're probably trainers wishing to See The Gym."  
  
"But-" the one Called Luffy started  
  
"Let's just fight them and see if they're worth getting into our village." Rin told her sister.  
  
"Uh.. Ash? Which one of us are going to fight?" Misty asked her friend.  
  
"Me and Me. Pikachu, Bellsprout, go! Bellsprout, do your best, everyone else is weak-" Ash started.  
  
"Ash! Let Starmie and I have a go! Go, Starmie!"  
  
"Hmph. Weaklings. Go, Scyther!" Rin yelled.  
  
"Flareon, Do your stuff!" Luffy screamed.  
  
"Ugh. R-IN!! I'm tired of baby-sitting your Eevee! I want to play with MY Pokemon!" A voice screamed.  
  
"Shut up! Anyway, You, with the stupid little hat! C'mon, fight me!"   
  
"My hat is NOT stupid I won it in a contest..."  
  
"Do I care? Luffy, Fight The Red-head! Scyther, Cut attack, now!"  
  
"Scyther!" Scyther Said as he cut Pikachu triumphantly, damaging The little electric rat very much.  
  
"Pika! Chu!!! Pi Pika!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What do you mean you aren't willing to fight?!?!"  
  
"CHU!" Pikachu said before running away.  
  
"Hmph. Looks like I won. Go Luffy!!!!!" Rin said, as she reached for some bonsai fans.  
  
"B-But- That's not fair... I WANT A REMATCH, Dammit!" Ash said, turning into the Japanese Foul-Mouthed Brat That he really is.  
  
"W00T!!!!! My Flareon Beat the STAAAAAAAAAR-MIE!! It beat da STAAAAAAAAAR-MIE!" Luffy started doing her happy dance.  
  
The Flareon let out a happy yelp and shook it's butt in unison to it's master's moves.  
  
"Ugh. I can't beleive I'm related to HER!!!!!!" Rin shouted over her sister's whooping.  
  
Misty had lost her temper and was trying to control it, "Pfft! Why don't you just introduce yourselfs and let us go to get some food, and go shopping, and meet the gym leader, and then go to the gym and then ask the STUPIDEST question ever: 'So-and-so, so YOU'RE the gym leader?!?!' Huh, Huh?!?!"  
  
"Well, since you put it THAT way-"  
  
"YEEES?!"  
  
"My name is Rin Chaos Ecrycer; I am a neko hanyou. My sister; Is a moron. Her Name is Luffy Touya Moron V'shile. Ugh. Stop shaking it, Luffy."  
  
"WHAATT?!? I haven't EVER beaten anyone before! Or at least in the last few hours!!!!"  
  
"Uh.. Can you spare some food.. and road directions to the Gym.." Ash started to ask.  
  
"Fool. The only good food around here is AT the Gym, and it'll take you another 5 hours to get to the gym if you stay on the main road. So, You might as well follow us home, you'll get PLENTY of rocks thrown at you, but, OH WELL!!!!" She seemed unusually perky and Hyper-Happy When she said that.  
  
"Rin, So YOU'RE the Gym leader?!?!?" Ash asked in surprise.  
  
"MORON!!!"  
  
"WHEE!! I'm right here!!" Luffy shouted.  
  
"I AM NOT THE GYM LEADER, NOR IS MY SISTER, OR ANY OTHER OF MY 5 SIBLINGS!!!!!! WE LIVE AT THE GYM!!!! SO, THEREFORE, WE ARE NOT THE GYM LEADERS!!!!!!" Rin Shrieked.  
  
"Oh. Can you take us to the gym?"  
  
"GAAAAAAAHH!!! YOU WEREN'T LISTENING TO ANYTHING I SAID, WERE YOU!?!?!?!" Rin stormed off.  
  
Misty Shrugged, Picked up Togepi, and Followed Rin home.  
  
Brock did the same.  
  
Ash decided to stay and to Shake his gay lil' ass with Luffy.  
  
That caused Pikachu to run off in terror.   
  
  
  
Many Minutes Later.. After Misty had Hit Ash over the head with a rock, causing him to faint, and Luffy had slapped Brock REEAAL hard, They finally got to the point Where they got to the "Gym" Place..  
  
"RIN!! You're BACK!!" A girl with Reddish-Brown hair, Turquoise Blue eyes, a lavender headband, a "CUTE" little Kagome schooldress, only it was Purple, and those "JUST ADORABLE" little Purple leopard print shoes, and the faint sight of wings on her back, screamed.  
  
"Saria, You know you can only call me "Ecrycer-Sama"." Rin shot back at Saria.  
  
"Does that mean I can call You "Rin"?" A Blonde girl with a pink flower crown, with purpleishish eyes, a white dress with pink fabric and red ribbon hovering around her, she also had a faint wings on her back.  
  
"No. No, It doesn't."  
  
"Baturd!" a two year old boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and a fire truck shirt with overalls and little red cowboy boots screamed at Ash, As he threw a "SpiderMan" Action figure at the Ketchum twerp, "Yeah, Baby!"  
  
"Awwwwww!!! He's so cute!!" All of the girls, including Misty huddled around him.  
  
"I got beat out by a two year old we just met.." Brock Sighed.  
  
"Haha! This is fun!!" Ash said, as he was playing with the Action figure.  
  
"I'm Spiderman! I'm gentle! Do not be afraid! For I am Spiderman!" The Action Figure Said.  
  
"He Said, "Yeah, Baby" !!!" Luffy Squealed with no self control.  
  
"He's the COOL kid around here!!" Rin Added.  
  
"He's Awesome! What's his name!!??" Misty asked.  
  
"William!! And Who are you!?!?" Saria responded.  
  
"Ooh!! I think she's with the twerp!"   
  
"Pika PI-KAA!" Pikachu shouted, out of some direction.  
  
"Oh, is that mine?!" Saria Asked.  
  
"No, Your's has a flower, a pink one."  
  
Pikachu leaped out of Yet ANOTHER girl's arms, THIS one having Blonde hair, red eyes, STRANGELY pointy ears, a grey turtleneck, a jean skirt, and uh.. that's all. ^.^  
  
"Pikachu!! Oh, I was SO worried! Where where you when I started Shakin' it?!?!"  
  
"Feh. I found it in the forest. It looked so scared..."  
  
"So who are you? Are you the Gym leader?"  
  
"NO!! That's my sister, even though I do most of the fighting... HEY, ANNA!!!"  
  
"What, Shriek?!?!?! I'm.. doing....... Something.... Yeah, something..."  
  
"Someone wants to fight you!!"  
  
"No. You do it!!"  
  
"Okay. But FIRST... I'm hungry!!!!! Who wants.. MY LATEST MEAL?!?!?!"  
  
"Ooh!! Can I get served first?!?!?!" Saria asked.  
  
"No, Ninetails does. It's your turn.. Oh, on the fifteenth.." Shriek Replied.  
  
"Uh, excuse me, Ash here wants to get a meal, and a gym badge..." Misty started to say.  
  
"Don't make me sick my dogs on you!! It's dinnertime! So, we have dinner! Are you Russian, or are you just an imbecele? Or maybe a Russian Imbecele.."  
  
"Oh, shuttup!! All we've had for the past two days are slale CHEESE Nips.."  
  
"Cheese?! Did you say.. Cheese?" Shriek asked.  
  
"She said it." Luffy said.  
  
"That's about the stupidest thing you can do.." Rin replied.  
  
"Cheese?! Cheese?!!? CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Woo-Hoo ! Perfect time to go kill someone/something!! Oh, You, Ashole or whatever your name is!! Can I kill you?!?"  
  
"No! Kill Brock!"  
  
"Okay! Hey, Sock or whatever your name is!! Can I kill YOU?!?"  
  
"No, Kill Pikachu!"  
  
"Ok- Hey! Pikachu is a cute little electric rat!!"  
  
"Okay.. Shriek, Kill this picture of YOH." Rin said.  
  
"Yoh!??! Yoh!?! YOH MUST DIE!!!!" Shriek said, before charging at the Picture with a kitchen Knife, "Cheese is good."  
  
"Uhh.. Let's just have that Homard Lobster with Rice you made..." Luffy Started.  
  
"Yeah, Baby!" William responded, "I see bloody movie!!"  
  
"Oh, Okay! Uh, Yeah! ^.^" Shriek said before heading off to the Kitchen to get food and Stuff, "I've seen things, Iv'e seen them with my eyes...."  
  
~So, um, Yeah. End of Chapter one. ^.^~ 


	2. Sweet 'n Low Poisoning

Pokefic: Chapter 2:  
  
Disclaimer: Read Chapter one, bonehead.  
  
Sweet 'n Low Poisoning: I don't Own Sweet 'n Low. Nor Sweet 'n Low Poisoning. Galaxy Girl owns Sweet 'n Low Poisoning.  
  
"So, Scince Russians are Pretty smart, You must be... A MONGOLIAN!!!!!" Shriek shrieked at Misty.  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"Then You're A GORON!!!!! Everyone, look, It's a female goron!! Oh My god!!! Can I have your autograph?!?!" Shriek asked.  
  
"Pfft! Shriek, Have you seen my braclet anywhere?! If I lost it, Xi, Shini and Pyro will escape from my head." Rin said. (let me do A little explaining on Rin, Saria, Luffy, Ruto and William. Rin and Luffy are my best friends. William is their little brother. He honestly says "Bastard" and "Bitch" and "Yeah Baby", he has also seen SamuriX, Tenchi Muyo, InuYasha, Noir, and Fushigi Yugi, I think. Ruto and Saria are Their Little sisters. They're little shits that follow me around all day. It sucks. Shriek is me. :D)  
  
"Uh.. No...." Shriek said as she thought of earlier that day when she sniped Rin's Braclet and Stuck it down the garbage disposal.  
  
"Ugh.. my lobster claw tastes funny.." Ash began.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You got the Sweet 'n Low poisoned one!!" Shriek Laughed.  
  
"Sweet 'n Low poisoning?!!? Is that bad?!?!" Brock asked.  
  
"Oh, he'll Just seem a little wacko and talk in his sleep and hallucenate all the damn time."  
  
"Pika Pika Pi?!" Pikachu asked.  
  
BUT.  
  
This is how Ash heard Pikachu's Words:  
  
"Ash, I am Your father!!!!" Pikachu said in a Darth Vader Voice.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! NO!!! YOU AREN'T MY DADDY!!!!!!"  
  
"Is there something wrong with him?" A kitsune with green eyes, reddish-brown hair, a turquoise shirt that looked like it had COFFEE beans on it, a little fur vest, and some blue pants. (A/N: This is where the X-over begins!!!)  
  
"Sweet 'n Low Poisoning, Shippo. Isn't that sad?!?"  
  
"No." The Kitsune replied.  
  
"I KNOW!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Shriek Started Laughing.  
  
Rin swollowed some more Rice.  
  
Luffy just sat there.  
  
Shriek Was gasping for breath.  
  
Misty had kneeled by Ash's side.  
  
Ash was screaming: "NO!!! It's Godzilla!! Don't Ki-ill Me-e!!!" at Misty.  
  
Shriek was choking on air.  
  
"I'm not Godzilla! I'm Misty.. Misty.. uh.. what is my last name?!"  
  
"Ooh!! Smith!! Hey, Smith!! Your name is Misty Smith!!!!!"  
  
"I wonder if David and Shut like me... Wait, are their names Dammit and Shit?" Rin asked herself.  
  
Shriek drank some water and let out some evil laughs, then, went outside to strike the Yoh, Mickey Mouse, and a cirtain Yoh fan in her class Dummys 100,000,00 times.  
  
"I think that's Permanant." Brock said, regarding Ash's Sweet 'n Low Poisoning.  
  
Once again this is how Ash heard it:  
  
"I'm the Backstreet boy that's Gay!" Brock said in a Nick-Carter-Like Voice.  
  
"N-o!! You have the gay marrage to A.J!! I wanted to marry you!!!!" Ash Replied.  
  
"Y'know... do you even know what a Neko Hanyou is?!" Rin asked Ash.  
  
Of course, Ash thought Rin was saying: "Now, Ashton, Remember to change your You-know-whats every day!!" In Mrs Ketchum's Voice.  
  
"No, mom!! I don't care if I haven't changed my underwear in 5 months!!!!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Look's like You're his Ma!!" Luffy screamed at her elder sister.   
  
Ash heard it:  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Look's Like I'm a better Pokemon trainer!!!!!!!" Luffy sounded Like Gary.   
  
"NO YOU AREN'T!! I JUST GAVE ALL OF MY POKEMON TO POOR PEOPLE!!!"  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhh......." Saria Was being more stupid and dumb as usual.  
  
Of course, Young Mr. KETCHUM Heard it like this:  
  
"WALAH!! HIIIG MATI MAGAH!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Mr. Sumo Wrestler, Sir! Don't HU-URT ME-E!!!!"  
  
"Huh? That's insane. And I'm only in Preschool." Ruto replied to Ash's Comment.  
  
*sigh*:  
  
"BOB THE BUILDER!!! Can we Fix it? BOB THE BUILDER!!! Yes we can!"  
  
"OOH!!!!! I love you, Bob the Builder!! Can you sign my butt?!?!"  
  
"What the Hell is going on here?!?!? I've heard louder screams than.. MY OWN!!!!" Shriek, uh, Shrieked.  
  
Unfortuneatly for Ash, He heard these Words:  
  
"Hi, I'm Yoh Asakura! I am a Shaman Who has come to Tokyo to become the SHAMAN KING!!!!!" An obnoxious Voice said.  
  
"Yoh Asakura?!!? You are the Greatest of All the Twerp Kind!! Dude, Will you marry me?!?!?!" Ash said, as he grasped "Yoh's" thigh.  
  
"What the..? DUDE!! MY NAME IS NOT YOH!!!!!!!!!! Yoh is my arch rival! I'm Shriek N. H. Hyrulean!! Let go of my leg, you pervert!!! EMMIE, DIDI!! SIC' HIM!!!" Shriek said, as she ordered the Chihuahuas of doom to kill Ash.  
  
"Hey, Look, They're cute!!!" Misty, or should I say "GODZILLA" said as she stared at the dogs.  
  
The dogs Pawed each other playfuly and Barked once or twice. Then...  
  
They became Wolf-like and growled and ran after Ash. BLOOD THIRSTILY!!!!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash screamed like a little girl before he high tailed.  
  
"That should knock some sense into him." Shriek replied, disinfecting the spot where Ash touched her.  
  
"Whatever. I'll talk to Okeko about it." Rin said as she ran off to talk to the little green cat eraser.  
  
"Those dogs won't HURT Ash, right?" Misty asked.  
  
"NoooooooYeeeeeeeeah.... I think this would be a good time to run..." Shriek said before she decided to "Talk Anna Into fighting Ash".  
  
MANY,MANY Hours later.... At about 2 in the Morn  
  
"Hey, twerp! My sister feels like fighting you now!" Shriek yelled at Ash.  
  
Ash was in little Teddy Bear Pajamas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SOOOOOOO.. Yeah. I feel like writing another Ficcie, so yeah. I'll get to work on the next chapter sometime... This was short. I'll sleep now.......  
  
Shippo: RR. Or my sister will kill you in her sleep. 


	3. Chapter 2 and a half: PIKA PERV!

PIKA-PERV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (A.K.A. Lame Chappie 2 1/2 of my Pokefic)  
  
By: ME!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, don't sue me? Okay, get it? Done.   
  
Note: CHAPTER 2.5, PEOPLE!!!!! This is really weird, so dear Lord, Forgive me for writing this horrid chapterness. I'm only writing this because a CIRTAIN FRIEND *grits teeth and points to Rin* Is annoying me enough for me to write. Okay? And this chapter is written like:   
  
Bob: I like..Cheese  
  
Frank: No Duh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{The dark...on the waxing half moon...This is the day that a mutation happens in the most Perverted Pokemon of all...Pikachu.....AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!}  
  
Ash's Pikachu: PIKA!!! *smiles pervertedly and opens and closes hands quickly*  
  
Saria's Pikachu: Pi-KAAAA!! *feels the other Pikachu's butt*  
  
Both Pikachus: PIKAPIKAPIPIPIPI!!!!!!!!!!!! *continue to laugh evilly*  
  
{Of course, both Pikachus try to strike an easy target first..they decide to target the Gym Leader's younger sister, Shriek..Little do they know...}  
  
Chikorita: *snores REAAAAAAALLY Loudly* Chiko...Chiko...*snore*  
  
Ash's Pikachu: *pissed* Pika Pi Chu..Pika Pika Pi.  
  
Saria's Pikachu: *points to Vaporeon* PIKAPIKA!!!! PIPIKACHU!!!!  
  
All Of Shriek's Pokemon: *sound Asleep*  
  
Both Pikachus: PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPPIKA!!!!!!!!!!!! *laugh evilly*  
  
Shriek: *still sleeping* Oh yeah....don't forget to close the freezer...*sigh*  
  
Saria's Pikachu: Pi...?  
  
Ash's Pikachu: *snigger snigger snigger snigger* Pi-KAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Both Pikachus: *go up to Shriek and....*  
  
{Suddenly, a blood-curdling, ear-killing, Cockroach-exterminating scream lets out..the only thing in this universe that could scream THAT loud......}  
  
Shriek: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! MIROKU'S OUT TO GET ME-E!!!!!! KIRBY!! COME KILL HIM! *screams and knocks both Pikachus unconcious with a hammer* RUN!! *yells, grabs a knife, runs*  
  
Rin: *from two floors away* Oh, dammit. I forgot to check my calander again..*yawns, checks calander* OH DEAR ME!!!!!!!!!!!! TODAY IS THE WAXING HALF MOON!! PIKA-PERVS ARE OUT TONIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVERYONE, RUN!!!!!!! *yells, runs to the exact same place Shriek is*  
  
Shriek and Rin: Pant, Pant, Pant..*run into each other* OH MY GOD! THE PIKA-PERVS ARE OUT TONIGHT!!!!!!!!  
  
Shriek: They..They..  
  
Rin: No, they did not! They know better than to do..THAT with a Kid like you.  
  
Shriek: I'm not THAT much younger than you. RUN! GET INTO THE BROOM CLOSET WITH YOUR POKEMON!!!!!!  
  
Rin: I'll warn the Little ones! Except for Saria...She can die because of the Perverted Pokemon of hers..  
  
Shriek: ?_~ RIGHT! Okay.. I'll get the guests, Anna, and Luffy. Except for the one with the Pervert..HE CAN BURN IN HELL!!!  
  
{But in the midst of eachother's pervertedness..the Pervs wake up..}  
  
Saria's Pikachu: PIPIKAPIKACHUPI!  
  
Ash's Pikachu: Pi Pika...  
  
{Oh dear. Now, Lets see the CALM and COLLECTED ways Shriek and Rin warn the others..}  
  
Shriek: *runs into Anna's Room* ANNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE PERVYS ARE COMING AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAHAAYIEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Anna: *gets out of bed angrily* You don't have to yell.  
  
Rin: *crawls into Shippo and Ringleys' Tiny-sized room* AAAAAHHHHH!!!! PERVERTS!!  
  
Ringleys and Shippo: *sound asleep*  
  
Rin: *turns Neko* GET THE HELL OUT OF BED! YOU DON'T WANT THE PERVS GROPING YOUR ASS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!!!!!  
  
Shippo: *throws Ringleys into his tail and sleepily follows Rin*  
  
Shriek: *screams loudly past Luffy's room*  
  
Luffy: *is unaware of any difference and continues to sleep*  
  
{Okay.. Blah blah blah... Shriek tells Ash to burn in hell, Rin and Shriek get rations and Boot Ash and Saria outside, Luffy is still sleeping and everyone but Luffy, Ash and Saria are in the broom closet.. But...}   
  
Ash's Pikachu (who will now be known as Pika Perv for the rest of the chapter): *gets ready to -reach- to Luffy*  
  
Saria's Pikachu (A.K.A Pervinator): *laughs menicingly*  
  
Luffy: *feels a little paw on her leg, wakes up suddenly* What the- AAAAAHHHHHHHHH HOLY CRAP!!! DIE, YOU LITTLE PERVERTS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pika Perv and Pervinator: *grin like pervys* PikaPiChu-u!  
  
Luffy: *hits them over the head with a rock* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *runs towards broom closet*   
  
{Meanwhile....}  
  
Ash and Saria: *hearts appear above them* Mmm, yeah.... Mm-hmm..  
  
Twerpshippers: *have pitchforks and maul them*  
  
[A/N: O_O They make the wierdest couple I've ever seen.. HAHAHA!! Rin, You have another weirdo in your family! Ash! He and Wufei will be such good friends! Ruto Married Wufei, In case you're wondering...]   
  
{-AHEM!- Well, let's get back to the main story..}  
  
Shriek: *is under at least 7 blankets, a sleeping bag, and her Pokemon* R-r-r-Ringleys? D-Did you have to *sneeze* let Articuno out of it's Poke ball? *coughhackwheezecroaksneezedie*  
  
Rin: *looks the same* Y-Yeah.. You know we're *sneeze* sensitive to cold! BENDY STRAWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sneezecoughhackcroakdiesuffer*  
  
Ringleys: In case you haven't noticed, The Poke Ball is bigger than I am.  
  
Misty: WHEE! MY FIRST LINE OF THE ENTIRE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!  
  
Brock: Hi.  
  
Misty: It's not THAT cold! I mean I wear these overly-short clothes of mine in the mountins, during floods, in the Ocean..  
  
Ruto: And why do you wear *obiously has got a hint* SUCH SHORT CLOTHES During all that time? HINT!  
  
Rin: Pervert...  
  
Shriek: *achoo*   
  
Luffy: *bangs on the door from the outside* *muffled* LEMME IN!! LEMME IN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shippo: *lets her in*  
  
Luffy: *falls* YOU DAMN FOX!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shriek's Ninetales: *is obiously very offended*  
  
Brock: Hi.  
  
Rin: That's the only thing you're going to say for the entire time, aren't you, badger boy?  
  
Brock: Hi.  
  
{Okay.. let's see what the PERVS are up to, shall we?}  
  
Pervinator: *picks lock on broom closet door* Pika..PiPiPika..Chu!!!!  
  
Pika Perv: *hehehehehehe* PPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-KA-A!!!!!  
  
Both Pervs: *triumphant*  
  
{...Saria and Ash...?}  
  
Saria: Mm, yeah.. Mmmm-hmmmm..  
  
Ash: Mm..such foresty yummyness.....  
  
{GYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! Okay, TO THE BROOM CLOSET!!}  
  
Brock: *hears the pervs outside* Hihihihihihihi!! HI!!  
  
Shriek: *cough* We don't speak Greeting, My-eyes-are-slits.  
  
Ringleys: WAIT! I know a few words of that language! let me translate.. "Hey, Weird Psycho Insane Crazy Demonic Fighter Child! There are perverts outside!"  
  
Brock: *nods* Hihi!  
  
Misty: Per-Perverts?  
  
Anna: Yeah.  
  
Misty: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!  
  
Anna: Get Over it.  
  
Misty: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!  
  
Anna: I said, Get over it.  
  
Misty: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!  
  
Anna: *hits her with a shoe* GET. OVER. IT.  
  
Misty: NNN-Okay!  
  
Pika Perv and Pervinator: *break in and terrorize the place*  
  
All People in room Except for Brock: GYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
  
Brock: Hi!??!  
  
Pervinator: *chases after Shippo and Brock* PIKAPIPIPIPIPIPICHUUUUUU!!  
  
Pika Perv: *eyes all the girls Very carefully*  
  
Shriek: *whimpers*  
  
Pika Perv: *chooses...*  
  
Luffy: *is groped* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs*  
  
Pika Perv: PIKAPIPIKA!!!!!!!!  
  
Rin: Whew, not me.  
  
Shriek: They got my best friend... but they got me first... Nobody terrorizes my butt and gets AWAY with it..  
  
Ruto: Does this mean...  
  
Rin: SHRIEK! NOT THE WINDMILL TREATMENT!!!  
  
Misty: *pokes Rin* Too Late.  
  
{The Song of Storms Starts playing in the background loudly}  
  
Shriek: *becomes deranged and beserk-eyed, then starts singing to the music*  
  
THEY GROPED MY  
  
LITTLE BUTT!  
  
NOW I HAVE TO CHASE THEM ROUND!  
  
MY FRIEND'S ENRAGED WITH PERVS!  
  
NOW I TAKE MY TURN!  
  
SHAVING CREAM!  
  
POCKET KNIFE!  
  
AND SOME RANDOM FIRE LIGHT!  
  
THEY ARE GONNA PAY  
  
FOR WHAT THEY DID TO US TODAY!  
  
BADGER BOY!  
  
WEIRDO GIRL!  
  
YOU HAVE SEEN MY STRANGE WEIRD WORLD!  
  
MY WEIRDO CREEPY LIFE  
  
IS SCURVY WITH A KITE!  
  
WAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!! *chases after Pika Perv with a knife and Shaving cream*  
  
Misty: Scurvy.. With a Kite?  
  
Rin: You should see some of the other ones she's written. *remembers the "My socks smell like ranch Dressing" song*  
  
Brock: Hi?  
  
Shippo: *K-O's Pervinator and sends it flying Shriek's way* Come on! Who knows What Shriek's been doing all this time...  
  
{....}  
  
Ash: Oh, Saria, you have such an overweight fat ass...  
  
Saria: And your gayness is so perfect..  
  
{OO Haha.. I look like Pillsy..}  
  
Luffy: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *screams and runs away from the Perv*  
  
Pika Perv: PikaPikaaaaaaaaaa!!  
  
Shriek: *still deranged* Hey, Pervy!  
  
Pika: *dramaticly turns head around* Pi..?  
  
Shriek: It's on.  
  
{dramatic Anime-style close up on Shriek and Pika Perv's eyes}  
  
Pika Perv: *karate kicks*  
  
Shriek: *takes out shaving cream and makes a hand motion*  
  
Luffy: *blinks* O-Okay..  
  
{Meanwhile..}  
  
Everyone who was in the broom closet: *runpantlalalaladeedumfiddledeedoo*  
  
Brock: HI!  
  
Anna: Is there Ketchup anywhere?  
  
Rin: They're in here... *points to random room*  
  
Shippo: *Episode 13 of InuYasha Style* Hey, Look! The sun is rising!  
  
Luffy: GASP!!!!!!  
  
{"Morning" Plays on Luffy's Alto Saxophone}  
  
Sun: *rises*  
  
All: Ooh..  
  
Shriek: So, What'd I kill this time?  
  
Rin: Nothing, Amazingly.  
  
Brock: FINALLY!! I can say something other that "HI!"!!  
  
Saria and Ash: *from outside* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misty: Lalalalallalalaa!!!!!  
  
Shippo: That was weird.  
  
Shriek and Pika Perv: *shake hands*  
  
Pervinator: *skips around happily*  
  
Luffy: All we need is.. BREAKFAST!!!!!!!!  
  
Shriek: WHO WANTS -NOT WUFEI'S-WAFFLES AND CHAI!!!!???  
  
All: I DOOOOOO!!!  
  
{Therefore, that is the end of the sleepless night, but there is one other terror that hasn't been seen...}  
  
William: *hands Shriek a Kit-Kat*  
  
Shriek: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *becomes Deranged Shriek* WHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! *runs into walls*  
  
All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!  
  
Shriek: IT WAS AN ALMOND HERSHEY'S!!!!!  
  
All: *sigh in relief*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY!!!!!!!! I'm Doooooooooooooone! With THIS weird chapter 2 1/2 at least! Okays, R&R, Weary Reader! WOO!   
  
-Shriek-chan 


	4. New maids in town OR Why the Hell do I h...

Pokefic: Chapter 3!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I No takee From People who owns it! I no Takee, so everything be toastee!! I do, however, Own this Fanfic! So no takee, everything toastee!!!  
  
Kurai Rei: I don't own Kurai Rei either, aren't I a sad person? Rin Chaos Ecrycer owns Kurai Rei.  
  
"Wha-What?" Ash asked even More stupidly than usual.  
  
"I said, My older sis wants to fight you. Do You want the Damn Badge or not?!" Shriek Yelled.  
  
"Pika..Chu.Pi Pik-A!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Alright, Pikachu! Let's beat this Leader so we can blow this boring town!!!'  
  
"Did you say.. Boring?!"  
  
Ash Ran off before Shriek Could say any threats.  
  
In about Five minutes................  
  
"Hey, Big sis! The Twerp's Here!!" Shriek shouted.  
  
The "Anna" Person Looked at Ash for a few seconds, then burst out in Laughter.  
  
"Pfft! You expect me to fight THIS loser?!?! HAHAHAHA!!!!!! Laugh with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I'm your elder sister."  
  
"Just Fight him so we can see if we have three new housemaids...."  
  
"Wait... Housemaids?" Ash Asked.  
  
"Well, The School season's going to start soon, so we might as well get a few extra hands around here. And with one look at you twerps, There's the 'Help Wanted' sign down." Anna Replied.  
  
"SHIT!! That's not fair!!" Ash screamed.  
  
"So? Fight me! We will have a Tag-Team Pokemon Match! Select two of your Pokemon! They Will Work together to Prevail over mine! Go, Abra and Venasaur!" Anna Yelled.  
  
"Uh... Go Pikachu and Poliwag?" Ash said weakly.  
  
"This will be fun. Your Move, Ashole." Anna said menacingly.  
  
"Okay, Pikachu! Blend Your Electric attacks into Poliwag's Waterstream!"  
  
"CHUUUUUUU!!"  
  
"Poliwag!"  
  
"ABRA!!!! Sheild their attacks! Venasaur, After Abra Reflects it back, Stun Spore!"  
  
Abra noded it's head.  
  
Venasaur emited the Peppercorny stuff into the Air, causing Ash's Pokemon to Faint.   
  
"That was too Easy. Your duties Begin tommorow. Shriek, Send Him away."  
  
"Vaporeon! Surf!"  
  
Ash flew out of the door by a blast of Cold water.  
  
DADADADADADADADADADADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
YAYAYA! The lame part's over! ^^  
  
WOO! Later that morn'....  
  
"Uh.. Why again are we eating Cheese Popcorn for Breakfast?" Luffy asked, in a green skirt, dressy shoes and A white shirt with a limp red ribbon.  
  
"Cause unless you want Lobster Pancakes, I suggest you eat this." Shriek replied cooly, placing a spoonful of Popcorn in her mouth. (She was in the same uniform as Luffy)  
  
"Shini doesn't Like popcorn." Rin commented, reaching for a cookie instead.(also in uniform)  
  
"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!! YOU DIDN'T WASH MY SOCKS!!!!!!!!' Anna screamed.  
  
"Uh, yeah I did."   
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock woke up as soon as Anna said the word "Socks".  
  
"My doom is near..." Ash wispered, going to his "last meal".  
  
.......  
  
"You- WHAT?!??!?!?" Brock and Misty Screamed loudly at Ash.  
  
"Uh... Hi?" Ash said meekly.  
  
"Okay, now that that's overwith, You get Childcare *points at Misty*, You get Pokemon Care *points to Brock*, and You get.. GENERAL CHHHHHHHHHHHHOOORES!!!!!! *points at Ash evilly*" Anna yelled. (uh..UNIFORM!)  
  
The room broke into scilence, then loudness.  
  
"Okay, at 8:30, you get Saria up and make her brush her hair and get her uniform on, then send her off to school, with a granola bar. Then at 11, you get to walk Ruto and William to the park, you spend half-an-hour there, than go downtown to lunch at some place, then at 12, Ruto goes to her kindergarten, and Make sure she's in her play-clothes, or she'll soil the white dress she likes so much. Then at Half past noon, Will gets to go get his first Pokemon! Then you get one or two hours of rest, then at 3:30, You go to Ruto's Preschool to pick her up, and Today is our town's 'Bring-Your-Pokemon-To-School/Work/Jail/FBI Headquarters-Day' so make sure her weakling Onix comes home too. Then at about 3:40, Saria will be home, and Make sure the lazy BRAT does her homework, she can't watch T.V., or eat anything but an apple. That, and PLEASE just change William's diaper when he needs it." Luffy said, gasping for breath.  
  
Misty sighed.  
  
"I want you to wash the toilets, do the dishes, scrub the floor, sweep the Sidewalk, do the laundry, weed the garden, clean the swimming pool, Mop the kitchen floor, dust the living room, organize my bedroom, water the plants, feed the Chihuahuas, straighten up Shriek's Anime Collection, scrub the bathtubs, and unclog the sinks. I want it all done by 12:15 SHARP!!!!" Anna shrieked.  
  
Ash.. GASPED!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Brock didn't have any more luck.   
  
Shriek Had an elaborate rant that I'm too lazy to put up.  
  
"Oh, and!"  
  
Groans.  
  
"GET THE *two loud 'beeps' block out this word* OVER IT!" Shriek said, clamping her hand over her mouth.  
  
Rin danced, screaming, "SHRIEK'S GONNA GET BEAT GOoooooo-OOOD!"  
  
"....Good enough." Anna replied, as if she had just walked in.  
  
"..Anyway, before the INTERUPTION-AHEM-ASSHOLES-AHEM- I was saying, KEEP THE COFFEE THE HELL AWAY FROM SHIPPO!!!!!!"  
  
Shippo pointed at Shriek, then snapped and winked, saying, "Don't worry! I'll keep outta the caffine! (But I would like to mention I've been saving up to go to Starbucks..)"  
  
Okay, Shriek and her friends (Anna too) ran off, herself and Rin carrying clarinet cases, Luffy carrying an Alto Sax, And all of them having backpacks with the "Cheesefoundland We-will-kill-all-er-er-ers" Team logo on them.  
  
Oooooooooooh! YAY FOR THE Houuuuuuuuse maids! But, everyone's favorite crossdressing team was on its way for a BBQ! Little did the twerps know.. hehehehe.. OH YEAH! Another Hyper Neko shows up from another Fic!!  
  
"Sweep, stir, HEEEEEEEY MACARENA!" Ash was chanting as he was sweeping the sidewalk.  
  
Little did he know...  
  
"Hehehehe, He'll never find me here.." whispered a neko, who oddly resembled Rin, with blue hair, silver Neko ears, with an IY-ish-ish thing on, with a white top and blue pants.   
  
Ash, not suspecting anything, was continuing to sing:  
  
"I AM GAY, SO VERY GAY! AND IF I WANT YOUR HEAD IS GREY!"   
  
(A/N: That was SO lame...)  
  
The neko tiptoed toward Ash and..  
  
"BOO!" The neko screamed, poking Ash's shoulders.  
  
"GYAAAAAH! POLICE! POLICE!" Ash hollered, calling Shriek's cell phone.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"WHAT? I have a cell phone? A CELL PHONE? HOW MUCH DID THAT COST!?!?" Shriek shrieked, surprised.  
  
Luffy burped.  
  
"That's disgusting, 100 push-ups. NOW. You'll catch up with us eventually." Anna said, glaring at Luffy.  
  
"WAAH! YOU'RE MEAN! 1-2-3-4-5..." Luffy um... said.  
  
"Well, this was an unexpected hootenany. Hehehe... HOOTENANY.. That's fun to say.." Rin laughed to herself.  
  
Shriek, however was still trying to figure out how to answer her phone.  
  
"GAAAAAAH! HOW THE HELL DO YOU ANSWER THIS THING?!? AAH! IT'S HURTING MY BRAIN!" Shriek yelled, exterminating at least 20 birds nearby, "READ BETWEEN THE LINES, CELL PHONE, READ BETWEEN THE LINES!" She then squeezed her ring, pointer, and middle fingers together.  
  
"..28-29-30-31-32.."   
  
"Gimmie that!" Anna yelped, taking the cell phone from Shriek.   
  
(A/N: ACK! I'm running out of words for "yelled"... GAAH! MY HEAD!)  
  
"Hm.. SHRIEK! You press this green button right here, see? That's how you answer the phone, okay? Press it."  
  
"..45-46-47-48-49..."  
  
"Green button.. green button.. AH! Here it is! Hello, you've reached Shriek Hyrulean, slayer of mimes and robots, black mage, and gormet chef, how may I help you?"  
  
"D'oh. I should of known.." Anna murmured.  
  
"...61-62-63-64-65.."  
  
"Y'know, I haven't said much this chapter. I find that rude and unfair, so what if you don't give a damn? Oh yeah, totally neglect the neko hanyou! That's really mean, you know!" Rin screeched.   
  
(A/N: I am REALLY losing my touch..)  
  
"Mm-hm.. Hyper Neko.. attacked.. Brock smells like raw fish and cow guts... polka.. Saria is going to be wed to you in September... Oh, okay." Shriek then hung the phone up, "HEY RIN! KURAI REI CAME TO VISIT! WE'RE SKIPPING THE FIRST FEW HOURS OF SCHOOL! AND THOSE HOURS HAVE THE MOST BORING SUBJECTS! AND IRONICLY, WE FORGOT TO BRING OUR FAVORITE POKEMON TO SCHOOL/WORK/JAIL/FBI HEADQUARTERS!"   
  
"KURAI REI?!? SHE WENT OUT OF TSUMAE'S REACH AGAIN?! OH, GOD!" Rin screamed.   
  
Shriek and Rin then ran back to the house.  
  
Okay..  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! T-th-th-that-that-- THING!!! I SWEAR, IT ATTACKED ME-EEEE!" Ash um... gah, I'll just say it. YELLED.  
  
"Relax, Rei wouldn't hurt a fly -Maybe Yuki, but not a fly..-" Shriek replied, flicking Ash repeativly.  
  
(A/N: Is that a word?)  
  
"KURAI REI! How many times have I told you NOT to run away from Tsumae when she's angry..?!" Rin.. um... screamed.  
  
"You are SUCH a tightwad, Rin!!" Kurai Rei screamed, after several attempts to escape through the windows, which were all foiled by Rin.  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am NOT!"  
  
"Are TOO!"  
  
"Am NOT!!"  
  
"Are TOO!!"  
  
Shriek was just watching, continuing to flick "Ash" who had become a pillow, because the REAL Ash was too busy running around in circles screaming.  
  
"Hehe.. POKE!" Ruto said, more childishly than ever, poking Kurai Rei's ears.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAH! YOU'RE MEAN! RI-IN! SHE TRIED TO KILL MY EARS!!!" Rei squeaked, before beginning to cry.  
  
"That- Ruto.. come here, I have a secret to tell you.." Rin whispered.  
  
"OH BOY! Another secret I can tell all my little friends at school.." Ruto stated, "And to my darling little Wu-Wu...!" She squealed with delight, hugging Wufei, who was chained to the wall in an obiously labeled "Ruto's special corner for her and Wu-Wu, because SHE LOVES HIM!!" closet.  
  
"GAH!! SHE'S POISONOUS! HEEEEEEEELP MEE!!!!" Wufei yelled, "THIS IS NOT JUSTICE!!!"  
  
"Well.. my secret for you is.." Rin said, leaning closer to Ruto's ear.  
  
"Yeah, go on, go on.."  
  
"YOU DON'T GO POKING A NEKO'S EARS WITHOUT PERMISSION!" Rin yelled, impersonating Shriek in a very good way.  
  
Shriek clapped like a golfer.  
  
Then, a knock came at the door..  
  
"OH! A guest! Mwahahahaha.." Shriek said with delight, walking over to the door.  
  
"WHAT?!? A HAM FEST?!? I CAN'T HEAR YOU, WHAT?!" Ruto yelled.  
  
"Shaddup." Rin said through gritted teeth, knocking Ruto unconcious with a sword, which was conveinently placed right by Rin was sitting.  
  
"YO!" Said a voice.  
  
"'Sup?!" Said another voice.  
  
Guess who..   
  
RIGHTO! TEAM ROCKET!  
  
"We're here for the food, where is it..?" Meowth um.. asked.  
  
"Yeah, we haven't eaten anything for three whole days!" Jessie added.  
  
"And barbeque was the perfect thing!" James.. um.. GAH! Put in.  
  
"Well.. you're just a little early.. and Rin and I are missing school.. (WOOHOO!)" Shriek replied, putting up her pointer finger, as if to yell "BINGO!"  
  
"Yeah, so why don't you boss these twerps around!?" Rin commented.  
  
But Team Rocket wasn't paying attention, they were to busy looking at the thing they'd been trying to steal for ages.. Pikachu.  
  
"Can we have that..!?!?!?!?" The three of them asked at the same time.  
  
"Sure, whatever... don't know why you want it though.." Rin and Shriek also said that at the same time, both kicking Pikachu towards them as if he were a rock.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAY!!!" Team Rocket had begun to party, killing at least half of the walls on the first floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shriek: WOO! End Chapter 3. Kurai Rei and Team Rocket will be back in the next chapter.  
  
Ringleys, Shippo, Brock, Misty, and William: We were not featured in this chapter at all!!   
  
Shriek: O.O;;;;; *ultra-super-mega-monster sweatdrop* You.. noticed that..? GAAAH! TIME TO RUN, RUN, GAH! NEED TO GO INTO HIDING.. at least till the next chapter.. Mwahahaha... R&R, if you would! 


End file.
